


Wo kämen wir denn hin

by CornChrunchie



Category: Tatort
Genre: First Time, M/M, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wo kämen wir denn hin, wenn jeder immer das machen würde, was er eigentlich möchte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wo kämen wir denn hin

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** Natürlich nicht. Verbesserungsvorschläge werden aber gerne angenommen.  
>  **A/N:** Keine Ahnung, mir war nach dieser Geschichte. Irgendwie hatte ich einfach den Drang das aufzuschreiben. Die Idee kam einfach so und will jetzt an die Öffentlichkeit. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass die Geschichte ein bisschen zu lang ist? Na ja, viel Spaß!

 

*~*~*

 

Wir laufen durch deine Wohnung. Gleichzeitig, aber nicht zusammen.

Du telefonierst mit irgendjemandem, sagst etwas über Absagen einer Veranstaltung. Ich suche dir ein neues Hemd heraus. Grade will ich es dir geben, als du mit deinem offenem Hemd vor mir stehst und mir deine Zahnlücke präsentierst.

Ich versuche, meinen Blick nicht auf deinen nackten Oberkörper zu werfen. Natürlich versuche ich es. Wir kennen uns ja auch erst seit fünf Minuten.

Und wo kämen wir denn hin, wenn jeder immer auf jeden nackten Oberkörper schauen würde, nur weil das verdammt gut aussieht.

 

Da sitzt dieser Kerl vor mir, mit Sicherheit der Mann, der diese widerlichen Taten begangen hat, und grinst mich einfach nur arrogant an. So ein verdammtes Arschloch.

Endlich kommt kurz Erlösung. Du trittst in den Verhörraum und fragst, ob du mich sprechen könntest. Wir gehen ins Büro. Du sagst mir, es sehe nicht gut aus und dass es keine Spuren gebe.

Scheiße. Irgendwie müssen wir diesen Typen doch dran kriegen!

Es ist anstrengend. Und ich bin müde.

Wir sehen uns an und ich kämpfe gegen den Wunsch an, dich zu umarmen. Natürlich kämpfe ich dagegen an.

Wo kämen wir denn hin, wenn jeder immer jeden umarmen würde, nur weil er sich danach sehnt.

 

Ich sitze mit Frau Klemm im Restaurant. Bis eben war es eigentlich ein recht schöner Abend.

Aber dann sehe ich dich.

Sehe dich mit dieser Frau. Sehe wie ihr euch anschaut, sehe wie ihr redet, sehe wie ihr lacht.

Frau Klemms Bemerkung dazu macht es auch nicht besser.

Ich muss mich zurückhalten, um euch nicht zu unterbrechen und ihr zu sagen, dass ich es bin, der hier jetzt mit dir sitzen sollte. Dass ich es bin, der mit dir lachen sollte. Natürlich muss ich mich zurückhalten.

Wo kämen wir denn hin, wenn jeder immer jeden unterbrechen und anschreien würde, nur weil er verletzt ist.

 

Wir kochen zusammen und reden über den Fall.

Es riecht gut in der Küche und ich genieße deine Anwesenheit. Wie immer. Du bist nachdenklich, aber trotzdem entspannt. Wir lachen sogar miteinander. Die Stimmung ist besonders. Besonders schön.

Wir wollen mit Essen beginnen, da fragst du mich, ob ich nicht wenigstens die Schürze ausziehen wolle. Ich stutze kurz bei deinen Worten. Kann es vielleicht sein, dass..?

Ich verdränge den Gedanken und versuche, die Schürze aufzubekommen, aber es gelingt mir nicht. Also frage ich dich, ob du sie öffnen kannst. Als deine Finger geschickt den Knoten lösen und mir dann vorsichtig die Schürze über den Kopf streichen, muss ich eine Gänsehaut unterdrücken. Natürlich muss ich sie unterdrücken.

Wo kämen wir denn hin, wenn jeder immer von jedem eine Gänsehaut bekommen würde, nur weil er ein Verlangen nach so viel mehr hat.

 

Ich sehe dich und diese furchtbare Kartoffelklaubmaschine. Ich könnte schreien und heulen vor Wut und Angst. Wenn dir jetzt etwas passiert, dann werde ich es mir niemals verzeihen. Bilder rasen durch meinen Kopf, blockieren mir das rationale Denken. Bilder von Blut, Bilder von Schmerz, Bilder von Tod.

Da tauchst du wieder auf. Grinst. Sagst, dass ich jetzt schon ein bisschen Angst um dich gehabt hätte.

Obwohl ich so unfassbar wütend bin, siegt meine Erleichterung. Auch wenn ich es immer noch nicht ganz realisieren kann.

Es geht dir gut. Du lebst. Alles ist gut.

Ich zwinge mich dazu, nicht zu dir zu rennen und dir all das zu sagen, was ich schon so lange verschweige und was für immer ungesagt geblieben wäre, wenn es nicht gut gegangen wäre. Natürlich zwinge ich mich dazu.

Wo kämen wir denn hin, wenn jeder immer jedem sagen würde, was er wirklich fühlt, nur weil er Angst davor hat, es könnte irgendwann zu spät sein.

 

Da ist diese bekloppte Kneipenschlägerei. Jeder auf jeden, einfach um sich schlagen, irgendwen wird’s schon treffen, der es verdient hat – das ist hier anscheinend das Motto. Du mischt dich ein. Wie hätte es auch anders sein können. Warum bist du bloß immer so übermütig? Aber ich kann mich auch gar nicht auf dich konzentrieren, denn schon springt mich der nächste Irre an. Doch auch du bleibst nicht verschont. Kaum hast du dein Jacket ausgezogen – als wenn das irgendetwas retten würde – schlägt dich jemand nieder.

Als die Kollegen eintreffen und wir die Situation wieder unter Kontrolle haben sitzt du schon in deinem Auto. Deine Nase blutet und du versuchst die Blutung mit einem Taschentuch zu stoppen. Irgendwie tust du mir jetzt schon leid. Auch wenn du selber Schuld bist. Aber das Blut läuft über deine Lippen, verliert sich ein bisschen in deinem Bart und setzt seine Spur über das Kinn fort und ich beherrsche mich, damit ich dir das Taschentuch nicht abnehme und dir das Blut vorsichtig aus dem Gesicht wische. Natürlich beherrsche ich mich.

Wo kämen wir denn hin, wenn jeder immer von jedem das Blut wegwischen würde, nur weil er grade seine fürsorgliche Seite entdeckt.

 

Ich kann es nicht fassen. Wir laufen hier ernsthaft mitten in der Nacht über einen Friedhof. Wenigstens haben wir den Rucksack gekriegt. Mal sehen, was da so – du unterbrichst meinen Gedankengang, indem du mich aufgeregt stoppst und in den Himmel schaust.

„Oh! Eine Sternschnuppe! Sehen Sie's, Thiel? Eine Sternschnuppe! Haben Sie's gesehen? Da war 'ne Sternschnuppe, jetzt ist sie weg. Kann man sich was wünschen. Ham Sie sich was gewünscht? Sie müssen sich was wünschen! Was hamse sich denn gewünscht? Ah, sagen Sie's nicht, sonst geht’s nicht in Erfüllung. Obwohl, mir können Sie's schon sagen, hm?“

Du lächelst verführerisch und stupst mich mit deiner Schulter ein wenig an. Da ist es wieder, dieses Funkeln in deinen Augen, das schon fast kindliche Begeisterung ausdrückt und in der Nacht noch heller zu leuchten scheint. Nein, ich habe die Sternschnuppe nicht gesehen. Ob da überhaupt eine war? Wahrscheinlich interessierst du dich einfach nur für meine Wünsche und benutzt die Sternschnuppe als Ausrede. Zuzutrauen wär's dir ja. Und ich überlege tatsächlich, ob ich dir erzählen soll, was ich mir wünsche. Was ich mir wirklich wünsche. Schon so unfassbar lange. Und so unfassbar sehr. Aber irgendwie ist dazu der Friedhof wohl auch nicht der richtige Ort. Ich sage es also nicht. Natürlich sage ich es nicht.

Wo kämen wir denn hin, wenn jeder immer jedem von seinen sehnlichsten Wünschen erzählen würde, nur weil man eine Sternschnuppe gesehen haben soll.

 

Erst klingelst du bei mir. Dann kommst du regendurchnässt in meine Wohnung und nimmst dir ein Handtuch. Als würdest du hier wohnen.

Deine Haare hängen dir ins Gesicht und verleihen dir etwas Außergewöhnliches. Obwohl – nein, eigentlich verleihen sie dir etwas Normales. So etwas Alltägliches. Und was ist bei dir schon normal. Nichts im Zusammenhang mit dir kommt mir normal vor. Erst recht nicht meine Gefühle.

Am liebsten würde ich sofort über dich herfallen, so dämlich es mir selbst auch vorkommt. Selten sahst du so unwiderstehlich aus.

Doch ich tue es nicht. Stattdessen reden wir über den Fall. Natürlich reden wir über den Fall.

Wo kämen wir denn hin, wenn jeder immer über jeden herfallen würde, nur weil er sich vor Sehnsucht nicht mehr beherrschen kann.

 

Grade haben wir noch gestritten und schon rennen wir zusammen in eine alte verlassene Scheune. Unsere Worte eben waren mindestens genauso schmerzhaft gewesen wie die eiskalten Regentropfen, die nun auf uns einschlagen. Ich habe es nicht so gemeint. Aber jetzt ist es zu spät. Es tut mir leid.

Nass und müde lasse ich mich neben dir auf einen Heuballen fallen. Eine nonverbale Entschuldigung. Ob du sie verstehst?

Ein Blitz erhellt erbarmungslos grell für einen winzigen Moment die Umgebung, es donnert laut und der Regen prasselt unermüdlich weiter auf die Erde nieder. Du schaust mich an. Nur wenige Zentimeter trennen uns voneinander. Das wäre mir selbst dann bewusst gewesen, wenn der Blitz nicht da gewesen wäre, weil ich deinen warmen Atem spüren kann. Unsere Finger berühren sich ein bisschen und ich möchte deine Hand in meine nehmen und mein Gesicht in deiner Schulter vergraben. Aber was bleibt ist nur die minimale Berührung. Natürlich bleibt nur die minimale Berührung.

Wo kämen wir denn hin, wenn jeder immer jedem ohne Worte zu verstehen geben würde, was er sich nicht zu sagen traut.

 

Die Wasserleitung funktioniert nicht. Na großartig. Ich habe keine Wahl, ich muss zu meinem Vater. Ungeduscht möchte ich dann doch nicht auf der Arbeit erscheinen. Zu meinem Erstaunen willst du mit. Ich überlege, ob ich dir sagen soll, dass es da aber nur eine Dusche gibt und ich dir bestimmt nicht den Vortritt lassen werde – andererseits solltest du dir das wohl denken können. Also bleibe ich ruhig und lasse dich mitkommen.

Bei meinem Vater herrscht selbstverständlich das absolute Chaos. Das sieht es ja sogar bei mir besser aus. Falls dir zu dem Thema ein missbilligender Kommentar auf der Zunge liegt verschweigst du ihn.

Du willst zuerst ins Bad. Hätte ich mir ja denken können. Doch heute nicht mit mir, mein Lieber. Es ist immerhin das Haus meines Vaters. Entschlossen gehe ich ins Bad und schließe die Tür hinter mir. Ich atme schon erleichtert auf, da öffnet sich die Tür wieder und du kommst rein. Das kann ja wohl nicht wahr sein. Kannst du denn nicht ein Mal warten?

Erst denke ich, du willst rumdiskutieren und mich wieder rausschicken, aber stattdessen bleibst du einfach nur vor mir stehen und schaust mich an. Dein Blick ist unergründlich und in mir steigt das Gefühl auf, dass in den nächsten Minuten etwas Entscheidendes passieren wird. Verlässliches Bauchgefühl oder banale Einbildung? Ich weiß es nicht.

„Thiel... Frank. Wollen wir etwa ewig so weitermachen?“, fragst du zögernd.

Wie... ewig so weitermachen... wovon redest du? Vom Duschen?

„Was meinen Sie?“

„Du kannst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass du das nicht weißt“, sagst du und trittst einen Schritt auf mich zu. Dein Blick ist weich, ganz anders, als ich ihn jemals bei dir gesehen habe. Dann spüre ich plötzlich deine Hand an meiner Wange.

Ich bin so blöd. So unglaublich blöd. Das hier ist keine einseitige Sache. Im Gegenteil. Du willst mich genauso wie ich dich.

Und jetzt ist es mir egal wo ich hinkomme, wenn ich das mache. Nein, falsch, ich will sogar endlich wissen wo ich hinkomme.

Ich schließe die Lücke zwischen uns und küsse dich.

Denn wo kämen wir denn hin, wenn jeder immer nur jeden fragen würde wo kämen wir denn hin, aber niemand würde gehen, um zu sehen, wohin wir kämen, wenn wir gingen.

 

 


End file.
